Busy Vacation
by animebookworm44
Summary: yohxanna lenxpilica treyxtamora. Jun invites everyone to her new hot spring! Seduction ensues CHAPTER 8! COMPLETE
1. Arrival

And the next SK fic! Yep! I"M BACK!

REVIEW PLEASE!

I expect this to be a five-parter: 1 Coming, 2 Len/Pilica, 3 Trey/Tamora, 4 Yoh/Anna, and 5 Closing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King

Pairings:  
YohxAnna  
TreyxTamora  
LenxPilica

And ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

**Busy Vacation

* * *

**

"This is it?" a blonde teen asked as she stood in front of a large building. She wore a black dress, which was typical of her.

"Yep!" her fiancee said optimistically. He was a tall brunette wearing an unbuttoned white T-shirt and green cargo pants. He happened to be carrying at least four suitcases and was having trouble with the balancing act.

**Arrival**

"It doesn't look all that impressive," she said, her usual deroggatory tone not affecting her fiancee in the least.

"Come on, Anna! You haven't even gone inside yet!" a girl with blue hair walked up to Anna, holding two suitcases.

"Jeez, Pilica! How many suitcases did you bring!" a voice called from the trunk of the limosine that had been waiting for them upon their arrival at the airport. The voice belonged to Pilica's airhead, food-loving brother, Trey, who kept pulling out suitcases that belonged to his darling sister.

"As many as they'd allow on the plane!" she shouted back.

"But we were brought here by private jet! They don't have a set number!" Trey called, sticking his head out from under the trunk.

"Then I don't know!"

"Need help, Trey?" the shy, pink-haired girl asked, a blush coming to her cheeks. She was the last of their traveling group.

"Thank you, Tamora!" Trey said, relieved.

"Please!" Anna said, having enough of the foolishness. "They're the Tao family! Don't they have servants for that stuff!"

Trey dropped the suitcase he was holding. "I guess you're right,"

"Then let's go in. Yoh? Bring my suitcases with you," she ordered quickly, and order that would not be disobeyed.

* * *

"Please, sister! What is their to gain by opening a hot spring!" a purple, spike-haired boy asked his green, spike-haired sister.

"It'll be fun, Len! You can't say that you don't like fun!" she countered, placing the sushi she was preparing onto the dish in front of her.

"Yes, I like fun," Len gave in. "But obviously we don't need the money!"

"And who said I was doing it for the money?" Jun turned on him. Turning back, she smiled to herself, her plan was finally taking off.

"Well, I guess I supposed-"

"Miss Jun," Pai Long said, entering the kitchen. He made eye contact with his mistress. She smiled.

"Oh, good! The guests have arrived!" she squealed, making her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the main floor.

"Guests?" Len repeated, following her quickly.

Reaching the living room, Len caught up with his sister.

"What guests?" he repeated.

"Oh wow! Look at this place!" a familiar voice sounded from his left.

"P-P-Pilica?" Len asked.

Jun just turned and smiled at him.

"Pilica! Stop ogling! You look like a tourist!"

"Trey!" Len asked Jun in disbelief. "You invited the Ainu's!"

"Place them down here, Yoh,"

"Yes, Anna,"

"And the She-Devil and the Shaman King!" Len continued.

"She's not a She-Devil!" Jun insisted. "Anna is a very talented Shaman and Medium. You should respect her," She made her way to the front hall, leaving Len alone in the living room.

"Oh yes! I'll respect someone who'll kick me from here to tomorrow if I don't obey her! For goodness sake! This is my home!" Len said behind his sister's back.

"Hello, everybody!" Jun said, reaching the front hall.

"Jun!" everyone greeted.

"It's nice to see you again," Anna said politely.

"You too, Anna. If you'll all follow me, I'll show you to your rooms. Don't worry about the luggage! I'll send someone to get it,"

"Thank you!" Trey said, relaxation coming to him now that he didn't have to carry Pilica's luggage.

"Everyone," Len greeted, entering the room.

"Hey, Len!" Yoh greeted.

"Yoh," Len said back in his usual cold demeanor.

"Len! Buddy!" Trey said, wringing an arm around the Chinese Shaman's neck.

"Get off me!" Len said and, in typical Len fashion, forcibly removed Trey.

"Now, now, Len. They're guests," Jun said, reprimanding her younger brother. "This way," she indicated a hallway to her right, then started for it. Everyone followed.

* * *

"So, Jun," Anna asked after they had all settled in. It was getting late, and the females were in each other's company in the living room. "How did you get your father to go for this hotspring idea?"

"To be honest," Jun said, placing a tray of tea on the coffee table in front of her, and then sitting on the couch, "I didn't. He doesn't know. He has too much land anyway, he'd never be able to keep track! So, after the hot springs were found here, I just moved some of the land and put it under my name. I now own the land and he can't do anything about it because it isn't his property anymore!"

"Smart," Anna commended, taking a sip of tea.

"Thank you," she responded.

"So Anna," Pilica asked. Anna could tell this wasn't the kind of question she'd want to answer. "What have you been doing with Yoh since the Shaman Tournament?" This captured the attention of both Tamora and Jun.

"Nothing, really," she responded. "He still has some basic training I make him do but-"

"I didn't mean like that!" Pilica interrupted, waving a hand. "I mean romantically! He is your fiancee, after all,"

The question caught Anna off guard. She flinched and stuttered, "N-n-nothing!"

"Anna, you're stuttering," Pilica said, knowing Anna was hiding something.

"Well actually, seduction was my plan for this weekend,"

"Huh?" everyone asked, staring blankly at Anna. They never thought she'd be so forward.

"Before Jun asked Yoh and I here, I was planning something that I could do to make a start on the romantic front,"

"So you mean my vacation... interrupted your -erm- plans for Yoh and you?" Jun asked apprehensively.

"Well, yes. but a hot spring isn't exactly the worst place for romanticism," Anna replied, taking another sip of tea.

"So you mean that you plan to seduce Yoh while you're here?" Pilica asked, a plan forming in her head.

"Well I would if I couldn't count on someone interrupting us every time we get alone,"

"Well we could help there!" Pilica said smartly. "You could teach me and Tammy to seduce Len and Trey! Then they'd be out of your way!"

"What?" Tamora asked shyly, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"And you can't deny the personal gain you'd get from that," Anna said, seeing right through Pilica, and ignoring Tamora's outburst. Pilica blushed.

"B-b-but Pilica-!" Tamora said.

"Oh Tammy! Don't deny you like my brother!" Pilica shot, finding her voice again. Tamora's blush deepened

"And don't deny you like mine," Jun said, looking at Pilica, who's blush deepened along with Tammy's.

"Well anyway," Anna interrupted, not wanting to listen to this any furthur. "If we're all in this together, we can keep the boys busy and therefore not interrupt each other, agreed?"

"Agreed," Pilica said.

Tamora just nodded.

"Okay," Anna said. "So here's what we can do first..."

* * *

"Morning, Jun!" Trey greeted, having come out of his room and passing the front desk while heading toward the dining room.

"Good morning, Trey," Jun said, a strange smile on her face. "Breakfast is on the table. Unless Yoh and Len ate all of it,"

_'If they did, I'll kill them,_' Trey thought, and made his way through the entrance hall.

"Mornin' Trey!" Yoh greeted when he arrived at the dining room to see the smorgesport of food that Jun had cooked.

"Hey, Yoh," Trey said, his eyes not leaving the food as he sat down.

They ate breakfast in silence, each reveling in the goodness of the food before them.

After breakfast, when Trey's stomach had bloated to twice its size, he asked. "Hey, where are the girls?"

"They're out in the hot spring already," Jun said, just as planned. She began to clear the dishes. "And just so you know, the guys hotspring is being cleaned today, so the ladies have offered to share their hot spring, as long as you wear bathing suits,"

"No problem!" Trey said.

"I guess that's nice of them!" Yoh said, leaving the room to get his bathing suit.

_'What are they up to?_' Len thought, his mind bent on conspiracy.

Yoh changed into bathing suit shorts that were green with a black stripe on the side.

Len chose purple shorts with a yellow stripe.

Trey chose blue shorts with a white stripe in the middle of two navy stripes.

"Right! To the hot spring!" Trey shouted, leading the way out the back automatic sliding door.

The back of the onsen was a beautiful garden with a pathway of rocks and concrete leading the way to the hot spring. Around the actual pool of water, the path spread to become a patio with an assortment of lawn chairs.

The boys spotted the girls almost immediately. Smiling to themselves, they walked to the edge.

Yoh was the first to slip in. He chose a spot next to his fiancee, and a rather close spot at that. He couldn't see underwater at what she was wearing, but he could tell it was strapless since her shoulders emerged from beneath the steamy water, and they were bare.

Trey and Len chose a spot on the opposite side of the spring, not particularly near Yoh and Anna, and closer to where Pilica and Tamora were sitting together.

At closer observation, Len spotted that Pilica was wearing a bathing suit with a halter. But that was all he could tell since the water blocked his view.

Trey surveyed that Tamora was wearing a standard one-piece bathing suit from the part of her that could be seen above the water. Inside, he was disappointed. Even Anna had worn something without straps! Sometimes, Tamora was just too shy for her own good.

Inconspicuously, Anna made eye contact with Tamora and Pilica, asking if the plan was ready to be put into action. The return glances told her that things were ready to get under way.

"What is there to do here?" Anna asked Len, "Besides the hot springs,"

"What do you mean?" he asked, not expecting the question.

"I mean that we're here for a week. Is there anything else here to do besides soak in these hot springs? And even this may not be fun if the boy's side takes too long to clean,"

"We have games. Lot's of them, board, computer, and even some outside games. Not to mention the home theater system and such. The private golf course is open too," Len said, not afraid of flaunting his wealth.

"Wow, Len. This place sure has a lot of commodities! It's sure to be a tourist hot spot," Pilica said, moving closer to the Tao.

Trey flinched at his sister's flirting. He knew she had a soft-spot for the Tao. Not that he liked that, but he'd given up trying to separate them a long time ago. This was around the time he found feelings for a certain pink-haired prophetess, which taught him that the feelings couldn't and wouldn't be dispelled, no matter how hard he tried to make her contain them.

"Well, I suppose. But we don't really need the money, and I'm not sure how my father's going to feel about the publicity. He isn't the most friendly person..." he left the sentence hanging. Most of the people here knew what he was talking about, and would have liked to avoid the subject as much as possible.

"Well," Anna said. "I think I'm done here. Are you coming, Yoh?"

"I don't think so, Anna. I just got here,"

"Alright, if you say so,"

She stood up.

The boys gawked.

Anna was in a _very_ wet, _very_ slim, **_very_** skimpy black bikini.

The boy's mouths all hung open and they couldn't tear their eyes away.

Behind them, Pilica and Tamora felt slightly jealous, although they knew that this was part of the plan. Anna was the only one who would ever be able to pull that look off.

Anna turned and jumped out of the spring.

Making a show of drying herself off, Anna exaggerated the swaying of her hips as she walked away from them.

Trey and Len looked from the walking Anna back to the gawking Yoh. Each had the same thing on their minds:

_'Are you CRAZY?_'

Looking back at the two boys across from him, Yoh gulped.

"On second thought, wait up Anna!" Yoh said, jumping out of the spring and not even bothering to dry himself off.

Len and Trey watched the King walk away, and them turned their attention back to the girl he was desperately trying to catch up with.

Pilica and Tamora each laughed very loudly at that time, causing the boys to look at them.

"I think I'm done too," Pilica giggled. She stood up.

Len gawked.

She happened to be wearing a purple halter tankini that hugged slightly in all the right places and had no back to it.

"PILICA!" Trey shouted, horrified at his sister's choice of clothing "WHAT ARE YOU WEAR-" he cut off.

Tamora had stood up.

The bathing suit was a one-piece, but it was not as shy as he'd originally thought. The stomach of the navy bathing suit was missing, showing off her toned abdomen.

Both boys gulped, each staring at different women.

"Come on, Tammy!" Pilica said, leaving the pool.

"Right, Pilica," she responded coming out after her.

They made their way down the path, each giggling and laughing in turn.

This left both boys in th epool, staring after the retreating forms of the girls.

The next moment, both were scrambling to get out of the hot spring.

* * *

TBC!

* * *

Haha! I've had this idea for a while now, and I figured I should write it- get it off my chest!

It's cute though, ne?

REVIEW PLEASE!

**Next Chapter:** Pilica and Len

animebookworm


	2. Len and Pilica

HA!

The second chapter of: BUSY VACATION!

YAY

Thank you guys for all the reviews! I appreciate them!

REVIEW AGAIN!

By the way, since I started with the dub names, I'm going to finish with the dub names, although the next SK fic I write, I shall try to remember to use the real names!

**Disclaimer:** Standard

Onto the chappie!

* * *

Pilica and Tamora hurriedly went inside the house. They knew the boys wouldn't be long to follow their example, especially with Anna's plan working perfectly!

They were just in time to see Yoh quickly follow Anna into the corridor that led to the bedrooms. The girls giggled at the thought of what the Shaman King and Queen might do there.

**Len and Pilica**

"Well, it looks like Anna's side of the plan is working," Pilica commented.

"Pilica!" Tamora shouted, astounded at the thought.

"What! It's not like she didn't want him to follow her to her bedroom!"

"Yes but- Nevermind!" she shouted. They boys were approaching the back door, and they had to put the next phase of the plan into action. Tamora quickly ducked into the hall, intent on finding the stairs to the kitched, where her subject Trey was sure to visit.

Pilica, on the other hand, continued through to a room with a great big TV.

---

_"So now we need something that'll capture Len's attention," Anna said thoughtfully, putting a hand to her chin._

_"Oh!" Jun said. "I know! And it happens right around the time that you'll be putting up the plan. Len always watches this TV show, every morning! It's like his addiction to milk!"_

_"Really?" Pilica asked, excited._

_"Yes! It's this Western detective show! Called... called... Oh! What is it called! It's about this er- obsessive compulsive detective!"_

_"Monk!" Pilica shouted. "I love that show! I watch it every day!"_

_"Well, you and Len'll make quite a pair!" Jun said happily. She would be glad to have this girl as a sister-in-law!_

---

"Lesse," Pilica said, searching about the room for the remote control.

Finding it upon the seat, she heard the sliding door open with loud shouts. She hastily made to her pre-assigned position, stomach-down on the middle of the floor in front of the TV, "inadvertantly" showing her practically bare back.

* * *

Len pushed Trey out of his way and made for the glass door again. Both were fighting to get in the house first and after their object of affection. He finally flung the door open, leaping inside before Trey could retaliate.

"DUDE! What was that for!" Trey shouted, getting up off the concrete path that lead to the hot spring.

"That was so I could get into the house!" Len said, immediately getting up and heading away from Trey to go find Pilica.

"Hey!" Trey said, finally figuring out where he was going. "You stay away from my sister!" he shouted. Then his attention was caught by a lovely smell coming from the kitchen. Licking his lips, he forgot all about Len and went, as planned, to follow his nose to Tamora's location.

Len, however, was captivated by something else. It was the theme song to one of his favorite shows. Inwardly, he thought that an obsessive-compulsive detective was hysterical! But being the person that he is, he'd watch the show in silence, letting out a few chuckles here and there.

He followed the sound, hearing it get louder at the end of the hall.

What he found there, was not just his TV show.

His eyes fell immediately to Pilica. Her long azure hair was swung to one side, showing the tan skin of her back and really driving home the fact that the tankini, _wet_ tankini, she was wearing only covered half of her upper body. Her lower body was also mainly exposed, the short bottom of the bathing suit only covering what it needed to.

He felt a irrefutable blush rise to his cheeks for the first time in her company.

Gulping and forcing his eyes away from her, he tried to turn his attention to the TV, _where it belonged_.

"Oh, Hey, Len!" she said, pretending to notice him for the first time. In reality, she had known he was there the whole time. She could feel his eyes boring into her, studying her from her position. The blush that rose to her cheeks would not be denied, so she allowed him to study her for a few more seconds, to calm the blush, before she broke his concentration.

Len cursed her. He was making progress upon looking at the TV, and then she had to go and talk to him, forcing him to look at her, or otherwise be rude.

"H-h-hello, Pilica," he said back.

Pilica smiled inside. He'd stuttered.

"Do you watch this show?" she asked him, indicating the TV.

"Yeah," Len said, a hand behind his neck. "Actually, I watch it every morning,"

"Really!" Pilica asked, getting up to kneel, but leaning so that the fabric of her bathing suit fell beneath her and exposed her stomach. "Me too!"

His blush didn't escape her notice.

She smiled at him, patting the space beside her, indicating for him to sit down.

He obliged, but not before redenning considerably at the closeness of their bodies.

Pilica turned her attention back to the TV where the episode was just starting after a short commercial break.

His eyes, however, were still inconspicuously on the girl next to him.

"I like his new assistant, do you?" Pilica said, turning her head and "catching Len in the act" of staring at her. She blushed.

"What? Oh! Yeah," Len said, embarassed at being caught.

"Len?" she asked. "Are you blushing?"

"What! Of course not, woman! I don't blush!"

"HA!" she laughed. "I think you are!" she said, poking him in the side.

Len twitched. She's "found" his tickle spot.

"Oh!" Pilica said. "And he's ticklish too!" She poked him again.

"Whaa!" he shouted, falling to the floor. She followed him down, trying to get at his tickle spot again.

A great skirmish ensued, resulting in Len finding Pilica's tickle spot, which "coincidentally" happened to be in the same spot as his.

The result: A FULL FLEDGED TICKLE WAR!

(Use your imagination)

The results of this:

1) They missed half of the show, which had been planned.

2) They were red-faced and sweaty, which was inevitable.

3) Len was positioned on top of Pilica, stratling her stomach and his hands holding hers down above her head, which was definately NOT planned

They panted and stared at each other for many minutes following Len's astounding win of the tickle war. Had anyone walked in on them right then, he or she would have very many questions running through his or her head.

"...Uh," Pilica finally started, having been in the position for quite a while and starting to tire of Len's weight.

"Eep!" Len slipped, and quickly got off of her, retiring a yard away after.

Both blushed furiously, now sitting up, and trying to avoid the other's eyes.

But, as happens in these moments, both happened to glance at each other at the same time. But, instead of looking away, as is typical, their gazes held, each comforted by the fact that the other seemed to be in the same position that they themselves were in.

Suddenly, but not unexpectedly, Len lunged for Pilica.

Pilica, fully expecting this, as in a kind of spur-of-the-moment ESP, leaned backwards and let him bowl her over, making sure her lips came in contact with his.

Rolling and tumbling along the floor, a fight much like the tickle war broke out. Only this time, they were kissing instead of tickling.

Rolling recklessly over the floor, they kissed passionately and fervently as if they were afraid of being caught by their siblings, but still wanted to get out the same amount of longing in the shorter period of time. They knocked over short tables and chairs, nothing really of any value that couldn't be replaced. They rolled over the remote control, inadvertantly shutting off the TV.

Taking gasping breaths only when needed, they relentlessly went at each other, clinging and kissing as if their life depended on it.

Neither dreaded the bruises they would have the next morning, or the cleaning they would have to do after their little make-out session.

They were caught in the moment, and in each other.

But, dear readers, all good things have to come to an end...

... and this excursion did after they ran into the stand that was holding up the television and the piece of electronics almost fell on Pilica. Len caught it, however, shoving Pilica out of harm's way as he did so.

Len took his time placing the TV back on the stand. He wanted to let his face cool sufficiently before turning back to Pilica, otherwise he would be afraid of going after her again. What had they done? What would be the consequences? Sure, he had wanted it, but did Pilica?

Pilica was grateful for Len taking time to put the TV back up. Her mind was in a frenzy. She appreciated the time to cool her cheeks, though.

When Len finally turned back, his eyes met the steady gaze of Pilica.

"You saved my life," she said.

"Er- no problem," he said.

"But don't you want a reward?" she asked, taking control of the situation.

"You really don't have to-" he said, but was cut off by Pilica sealing her lips over his.

The kiss this time was not rushed or fervent. It was slow, but it still conveyed all the passion and love that their first had.

"...Wow," Len said, staring straight ahead.

"I take it this means that you like me?" she asked, already confident of the answer.

In response, he grabbed her arms and brought her up to his lips.

"Yep," she said when he released. "You _definately_ like me,"

Len smiled for her.

She smiled in return.

They came together for another kiss.

* * *

_Later that day..._

"LEN! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LIVING ROOM!"

* * *

TBC!

* * *

YAY! I hope you like it. I am pretty confident that Monk (which I don't own) isn't shown in Japan or China, but I couldn't think of anything else at the moment.

REVIEW PLEASE!

**Next Chapter:** Tamora and Trey... what DID happen in that kitchen?

animebookworm


	3. Trey and Tamora

And now, the TreyxTamora part of our little Seduction Vacation! Hehehehehe!

THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

**REVIEW AGAIN THIS CHAPPIE!**

**Disclaimer:** Standard

Onto the chapter!

* * *

Tamora quickly slipped along the hall, finding the solid oak door that concealed the stairs to the kitchen. The kitchen was underground and only had one entrance and exit, making sure of privacy.

Tamora smirked. She never thought she'd be doing this. I mean, who would think that the shy little prophetess would one day seduce her crush with the use of his favorite thing: Food.

**Trey and Tamora**

Of course, she was about to take food's place at the top of Trey's favorite's list.

---

_"Now, something to use against Trey," Jun said, putting a hand to her chin sarcastically._

_"Well, that's a no-brainer," Pilica said._

_"Food," Anna finalized. "And there's nothing our Tammy is better at than cooking,"_

_"The way to a man's heart is through his stomach," Pilica said, repeating the old phrase._

_"And nothing is more true for Trey," Jun said._

_"Right," Tamora agreed, already setting her mind on a plan that would work._

---

"So," she said, arriving at the kitchen. "I'll need flour, eggs, milk, and lots of chocolate,"

She quickly set herself up cooking Trey's favorite dessert: Chocolate cake...

...with a few improvements.

* * *

Trey picked himself up off the ground. The side he landed on stung a little bit, but that was nothing compared to his desire to get into the house.

"DUDE! What was that for!" he shouted, turning to Len.

"That was so I could get into the house!" Len said, turning away from Trey.

"Hey!" Trey said, figuring out where he was headed. "You stay away from my sister!"

Then a lovely breeze blew the smell of sweets past his nose. He licked his lips and followed the trail of chocolate.

He soon found himself at a solid wooden door. He pinpointed the smell to be coming from whatever was behind it.

He slowly opened the door. A flight of stairs appeared before him. He gradually took the stairs one-by-one, savoring the smell that got stronger with each step. Soon, he could hear soft humming as he neared the bottom of the stairs.

Turning to the source of this humming, he found Tamora slowly bending over to put something in the oven, and take something out as well.

He watched her go down, looking at and admiring her backside in the tight bathing suit. He had to say, it fit her very well... for a one-piece. '_I wonder what she'd look like in that bikini Anna was wearing earlier..._' he thought. He then smirked at the image. '_Not that I'd ever be able to get her to wear it,_' he thought bitterly as he returned his attention to the now-straightening prophetess.

"Trey!" she shouted, bringing him out of his daydream. "Oh jeez! You scared me!"

"Er- Sorry, Tammy,"

She arched an eyebrow. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Just a few seconds!" he assured her. '_Not,_' She got more like Anna every day.

"Well the, since you're here-" she turned away, doing something that he couldn't see. "-Would you like to try my new concoction? It's a dessert,"

He licked his lips. "Sure!" he said, coming closer to her.

"I don't know what to call it yet," she said, handing him a bowl with the cake and an addition of whipped cream. "Maybe you could help,"

"I'll see what I can do," he said, sniffing it. It smelled chocolatey.

"Thanks, I-" she turned around again, inadvertantly slinging the creation off the spoon she was holding, and flinging it at Trey. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Trey!" she said. "I'll help you clean it-" but she recieved a faceful of chocolate.

She slowly wiped her face. This was not part of the plan. She looked at Trey who, with a faceful of chocolate and whipped cream himself, was laughing at her.

Then, she got so angry she couldn't stop herself.

She flung another spoonful at him.

He stopped laughing, but still had a huge grin. He dug his spoon back into his bowl and flung another piece of cake at her.

She turned around and repeated her action while he rummaged again in his bowl for more ammo. Just as she was about to shoot, he turned and dove behind the kitchen table, tossing it on its side, and creating a barrier.

He relentlessly flung cake at her from behind his barracade. And she flung back, getting the table quite chocolatey.

Being that he was in the shaman tournament, his aim was better than hers and he landed most of his attacks, while she hit the table he was hiding behind.

The kitchen walls, originally white with stainless steel, were now adorned with chocolate and whipped cream, marshmallow sauce, chocolate sauce, sprinkles, strawberry sauce, M&Ms, cherries, and cake. The amunition was running low on both sides. Tension was high, as were the temperatures of both people in the room.

The oak door at the top of the stairs prevented anyone inside the house from hearing the screams and shouts that came from the kitchen basement...

As well as any laughter and giggling.

"Alright!" Trey shouted, coming out from behind his table. "Alright! You win! I'm out of ammo!"

Now, anyone would be suspicious of this because stubborn Trey was not one to surrender.

"What?" Tamora said, not quite believing him.

"I said, I surrender," he repeated, stepping nearer to her.

"Come closer and say that again, I think I have chocolate in my ear," she poked a finger inside her ear to make sure she was hearing correctly.

"I said," Trey said, coming up close to her, and wrapping his arms about her waist. "I surrender,"

"You?" she asked. "Surrender to me? I don't believe it,"

Panting and laughing, the two calmed down, finally noticing the damage they'd done, and how close they were.

Or, at least Tamora noticed. Trey was busy looking at the dessert-covered-Tamora-in-a-bathing-suit.

"Oh my," she said, after her cheeks reddening. "We have a lot of cleaning up to do," she surveyed herself, taking in the damage Trey had done, and trying desperately to change the subject.

"I'll help you clean up if you want," Trey offered, still not taking his arms off her waist, despite her struggles.

"Would you?" she asked slowly, their closeness getting to her.

She thought she could do this. Seduce Trey, how hard would that be? But, oh, was she doubting her bravery right now.

"Sure," he replied slowly. "For instance, you have a little chocolate up there," he closed his eyes, then kissed and licked her forehead, taking the chocolate off that spot.

Tamora closed her eyes at the feeling of his lips on her skin, and his tongue.

"And-" he continued, "You have a little whipped cream here," he kissed the bridge of her nose.

"And some marshmallow here," he kissed and licked the tip of her nose.

"And some strawberry sauce here," he kissed and licked her cheek.

She let out a slightly suppressed moan.

He smiled. She could feel it on her skin.

"And finally, for the face, you've got some cake here," he kissed her full on. She moaned again, this time into his mouth.

His tongue came to lick the chocolate cake away off the corner of her mouth, but then continued along her bottom lip. She gasped, allowing his tongue to come in and clean her mouth, although she doubted there was anything in there from their fight.

Her tongue came back and battled his. He brought her closer to him, hugging her tighter around the waist. She groaned, and pushed him back, feeling the need for some oxygen. They both gasped in air for a few seconds, and then Trey continued to survey her.

"Would you like me to continue cleaning?" he asked huskily.

She nodded, not finding the need for words right then.

"Well, you have some stuff here," he said, kissing her neck. The went back and did this a few times, making sure to get all the stuff off. She arched her neck so her could get at it better.

"And, oh look, there's some back there," he said, turning her around and hugging her from behind, licking and kissing her bare back free of dessert. He continued downward, getting on his knees to reach, until he met the fabric of her bathing suit that covered her behind.

"Hmmm. Looks like we got a little problem here," he said, indicating the fabric. "Oh well," he said, standing back up. He surveyed his work on her back, then turned her around so he could see her front again.

Tamora kept her eyes closed. It was the only way she felt she could restrain herself from doing...more. It scared her that, when he encountered her bathing suit, a part of her wanted to take it off so he could continue. And during his excursion, she moaned uncontrollably and arched her back. She was grateful to him when he stopped there, and turned her around again, although she could feel his eyes boring into her, taking in every part of her. But, she liked the way he made her feel.

"Tammy?" he asked, "Are you okay? Am I going too fast?"

She opened her eyes to meet his gaze. "No," she replied simply, then, uncharacteristically, she grabbed him and kissed him. Hard.

"...Wow," was all he could muster after she released him.

"Hehe," she giggled at his startled face. "So, are we a couple?"

"Definately," he said, kissing her again.

* * *

Later that day...

"TREY! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE KITCHEN!"

* * *

TBC!

Hehehe. So, whaddya think? Like it? Don't like it? Can't wait for the YohxAnna part?

**REVIEW AND TELL ME!**

**Next Chapter:** The long awaited Yoh and Anna!... What happened in the bedroom?

animebookworm


	4. Yoh and Anna

And the fourth chappie in BV! TIME FOR YOHXANNA! YAY!

I'm sorry for the late update! My computer wasn't working properly. It happens.

**Disclaimer:** Standard

REVIEW PLEASE!

Onto the fic!

* * *

Anna smirked as she walked away from the hot spring. She knew that Yoh would be behind her any second. How could he not? The plan was foolproof. Or at least, hers was anyway.

She deftly opened the sliding glass door to the complex and walked into the family room. She took a skirt that matched her bathing suit and tied it loosely around her waist, so that is slipped off to one side.

**Yoh and Anna**

**SLAM**

She turned around just in time to see Yoh smack into the sliding door just as it closed. She smiled to herself as he fumbled with the door. She turned and started for her bedroom. She knew that it wouldn't be long until he caught up with her, and her plan would be put into action.

Yoh rubbed his forehead. He knew he'd have an egg there tomorrow. The things Anna made him do! Smacking into doors. Catching sight of Anna leaving the kitchen, he hurried to open the sliding door and catch up with her retreating form. Entering the kitchen, he grabbed his usual T-shirt and hurriedly put it on, not bothering to button it. He let it hang loosely, exposing his chest.

He caught up with Anna in the hall.

"Anna! Wait up!" he called to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I thought you said you were going to stay there," she said, turning around.

Taking another gander at her, he replied distractedly, "I changed my mind,"

She rolled her eyes, pretending not to enjoy his attention, and started once again for her room.

Yoh followed her, his eyes mesmerised by her body. He didn't even hear Pilica and Tamora enter giggling.

"What did you want?" she asked, not looking at him, but speaking to him.

"Whaa? Oh,... I- don't know..."

"Well that's stupid, isn't it?" she said.

"I guess I wanted to spend time with my fiancee," That comment surprised Anna, but she didn't let it show.

"By doing what?" they were almost at the door now.

"Erm- talking would be nice," Yoh said, distractedly.

"Then let's talk," she said, opening her door with her room key.

She slipped into the room, leaving the door to shut by itself.

It closed in Yoh's face.

Moments later, a hand streched from the room, grabbed Yoh by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him forcefully inside.

"Y'know," Anna said after she pulled Yoh in. This left them in the small, cramped entry space of the room, Anna in her wet bathing suit pressing up against Yoh's exposed chest. Anna pretended not to notice the closeness. "It would be easier to talk if we were in the same room,"

"Er- right," Yoh said, all of his dignity vanishing right before his eyes.

Anna left Yoh standing staring in the entryway. She sat on the bed. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well," Yoh said, sitting in one of the armchairs by the window. It overlooked the garden in which the hot spring was located. "I don't know,"

Anna layed down on the bed on her side. The skirt shifted dangerously downward, and Yoh watched it go.

"Well," Anna said, ("well" seems to be the word of the day, dunnit?) "Maybe we should talk about this..."

Anna walked over to him on the chair and sat in his lap. In her wet bathing suit.

"A-A-Anna? What-"

"I'm your fiancee. Can't I do this?"

"Well- erm- I, uh-"

"Now is the time, Yoh," Anna said, bringing her face dangerously close to his.

"T-t-the time for w-what, Anna?"

"Now is the time for you to decide if I am your Queen-" she kissed him quickly. "-or if we should call this whole thing off,"

He put his hands around her waist, finding his voice. "And why wouldn't you be my Queen, Anna? Do you see anyone else pining for the position?"

He kissed her. Anna hadn't expected this, but she went along with it, kissing him back as she had so longed to do.

"And why would I want anyone else to be my Queen?" he asked when he broke off.

She smiled for him. A pure and honest smile from Anna Kyouyama.

She quickly repositioned herself to get more comfortable on his lap. Stratling him, she faced him as he put another kiss to her lips. This would be a long afternoon.

Kissing Anna Kyouyama was a feat not many men would ever accomplish. And right about then, Yoh felt very privelaged as his chest swelled with pride... and a few other things.

He grasped her waist, pulling her more into him until eventually she couldn't come any closer. Her hands moved to wrap around his neck. Her bare stomach caressed his bare chest as they moved against each other.

He swiftly passed his tongue over her lips, finally gaining some entry into Anna. She opened her mouth invitingly and their tongues tangled together in a mixture of love, passion, and longing for each other. Yoh worked his way around the new territory, claiming it for his own and no one else's. Anna actually let herself be the one in the compromising position for once.

Working from her apparent lax in agression, Yoh moved his hands to the short and loose skirt. The tie on one side quickly was undone as the piece of clothing was taken off the girl. But she wasn't paying much attention to his transgressions. She was too busy enjoying them. She moaned for the first time as Yoh's hands found her rear end, pushing it upward until he was carrying her weight.

He then straightened up, carrying Anna as her legs went around his waist, completely relying on him for support. He moved the few steps there were to the bed, turned around and sat on the matress.

She broke off, finally feeling the need for the gaseous life force we call air. Panting hard, she wondered briefly why she never advanced on him before. She'd never thought it would bring her this much pleasure to be with him.

She gasped as she felt his lips on her nape. They kissed, licked, and bit her neck up and down until Anna was sure he'd left his mark on her, and that she'd have to wear turtle-neck shirts for the rest of the vacation... which she didn't have. But she didn't happen to care right then. Too much fun.

She forced his mouth to return to hers after she'd had her fill of oxygen. Their passion was not one to be stopped as she swiftly removed him of his shirt. His hands returned to her waist after they'd slipped out of the short sleeves. He leaned back slightly, putting pressure on her feet which were wrapped around his waist. She quickly undid them and followed him as he leaned back onto the bed.

He let Anna enjoy being on top for a few moments before he rolled them over. He wasn't one to give up authority so easily once he'd gotten it. Especially with Anna. His hands teased her sides as she shivered beneath him. Her hands caressed his back, massaging it. His lips moved from her mouth back to her neck again, past her nape to her collarbone. He licked the valley there until his mouth was dangerously low.

She could feel his mouth curve into a smile as his hands slipped underneath her, feeling for a clasp.

It was then that she realised what he was doing.

He had succeeded in undoing the clasp before Anna's hands pushed him off of her.

She quickly got up and faced away from him as the piece of clothing slipped off. He was exposed to only her bare back.

"Let's save that for home, shall we?" she said, picking up the top of the bathing suit from where it had fallen to the ground.

Yoh watched mesmerised as she put the piece of clothing back on. It was then that he realised what she said.

"What?" he asked, disappointed. "Home?"

"Yes," Anna responded, turning back around once she was sure the piece was secure. "I have to keep some things special, don't I?"

"But-!" Yoh tried, desperate. "Anna! Home is like...!"

"Six days away. You'll have to wait until then, Asakura. Unless... I change my mind,"

Yoh was left gaping. How dare she stop when they were having so much fun!

"But- I can still kiss you, right?" he asked hopefully.

"Hmmmm," Anna said, appearing to consider. "Actually, I think I'll revoke that too,"

"What?" Yoh whined.

"Unless I change my mind, Asakura," she said, pushing him out into the hallway.

"Anna!" he shouted uselessly through the door.

But she couldn't hear him. The door was soundproof.

* * *

_Later that day..._

Yoh slept soundly on his bed. It was around midnight. He dreamt of Anna and what awaited him.

The object of his thoughts, actually was thinking about him too, only she was awake. She couldn't fall asleep. Suddenly, a mischievous smile crossed her face. She got up from bed, her long white nightgown trailing behind her as she opened her door and crossed the hall. She knocked on that door only once before taking out her key and going in.

She knew he'd be sleeping.

"Yoh?" she asked, shaking him. "Yoh? Wake up,"

"Whaaa?" he asked groggily. "Anna? How'd you get in here?"

"I had Jun give me the spare key," she answered.

"Oh," he said, "Goodnight," he turned away from her.

"Yoh!" she insisted, tunring him over again.

She kissed him.

He was awake now.

"Yoh? I've changed my mind,"

Yoh's eyes widened, and then a mischievous smile also crossed his face.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Ha! Who liked it? C'mon! I know you did!

**Next:** Conclusion... unless people tell me they want more!

SO! DO YOU GUYS WANT ME TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPPIE THE NEXT DAY OF VACATION- OR THE LAST?

IT'S UP TO YOU!

**SO REVIEW!**

animebookworm44


	5. The Next Day

And now the next chappie of Busy Vacation! THE NEXT DAY!

I'm so happy you guys like it!

REVIEW PLEASE!

**Disclaimer:** Standard

Onto the fic!

* * *

Yoh slowly opened his eyes, momentarily forgetting where he was. His attention was immediately brought to the clock and, upon seeing what time it was, he started. Anna was going to kill him for getting up this late!

His thoughts lingered on his undeniable death.

At least, until he felt something stir beside him.

**The Next Day**

Yoh abruptly turned around to see a sleeping Anna.

His mind, at first, was confused. Then, the events of the previous day, and night, came crashing back down on him. He smiled at her, and he noticed she was wearing his nightshirt. His smile only grew.

The sleeping Anna tunred toward him, her cold hands coming in contact with his bare chest. Yoh shivered a little at the touch, and Anna closed the space in between them, hugging him around his chest.

Yoh smiled even more. She was cute when she was asleep.

Yoh kissed her forehead, deciding that the sooner she woke up, the less mad she'd be about waking up late.

The sleepyhead moaned and her eyes slowly opened. She was greeted with the smiling face of Yoh, who promptly yawned.

"Sleepy?" she asked, him already knowing the answer. When was Yoh _not_ sleepy?

"A little," he replied, knowing that Anna had predicted his answer.

"Would you have preferred I let you sleep last night?" Anna asked.

"Of course not," he replied sleepily, yawning again. He kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you didn't make me wait six days for that,"

"I couldn't sleep," she said, making up and excuse as her cheek burned where he kissed it.

"Right," he said, clearly not believing her, and kissing her on the mouth.

Anna moaned immediately as he found his way on top of her.

"Yoh!" she said, pushing him away. "Not now!"

"And why not?" he asked.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Ten,"

"That's why not," she said, pushing him off of her fully and getting up from the bed.

"But Anna!" he said.

"Yoh," she cut him off, "I have half a mind to make you wait the rest of the vacation to kiss me again,"

Yoh shut up, but pouted.

"Oh, Yoh! No pouting!" she said, flinching. "Stop it! You know I can't stand it!"

His pout got bigger. He advanced toward her.

"Fine!" she said when he was right on top of her

Yoh smiled and kissed her. He drew her close, opening her mouth with his tongue.

"Yoh!" she said pushing him away and trying to make it sound like she wanted him to stop, but failing miserably.

Yoh ignored her and kept kissing her.

He reached to take his nightshirt back.

* * *

"What are they doing in there?" Pilica asked Tamora.

Both were in the living room, watching some television. At the moment, the show was at a commercial break, and so the two were free to talk.

"Pilica!" Tamora hissed. "It's impolite to wonder what Master Yoh and Miss Anna do in their spare time,"

This brought about unhealthy thoughts of what they may be doing.

"You don't think-" Pilica started.

"Pilica!" Tamora hissed again, trying to shut her up.

"No, no," Pilica said, denying her own suggestion. "We'd hear them,"

Jun was listening to their conversation in the front hall. After the last remark, she picked up the phone and pretended she was talking to a potential client.

"...Of course, sir!" she said, getting the girl's attentions. "All of our rooms are soundproof. Made for perfect privacy,..."

Tamora and Pilica paled considerably and stared at each other.

"Hey!" Trey said, walking into the room. He sat down beside Tamora and pecked her on the cheek.

At that moment, the show they were watching came back on. Neither of the girls noticed, but Trey did.

"Hey? Isn't this one of Anna's soaps?" he asked. "Why isn't she here watching it? She wouldn't miss it! Where is she anyway? I haven't seen her all morning. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Yoh either-"

Comprehension dawned.

He turned to Pilica, "They're not-" at the look on both girls faces, he paled, and stared at the floor.

Then, Len walked in.

At the looks on all three teen's faces, he said, "I think I missed something,"

He sat down beside Pilica, and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hey," Len asked. "Do any of you know where Yoh is?"

"He's with Anna," Trey said monotonously.

"With Anna? Why-" he cut off, suddenly realising what the other's knew. "Oh dear god," he said, summing up the other's thoughts.

Jun had watched this all with a slight smile on her face.

"Oh, come now," she said, walking into the room. "It's not like you didn't know it was going to happen sooner or later! Especially with Anna having it planned-"

"She planned it?" came Trey's and Len's surprised voices.

"Oh yes! She planned everything!"

"Everything?" they said again.

Tamora and Pilica looked away, blushing hard.

"And what exactly does 'everything' entail?" Len asked his older sister.

"Oops," Jun said, realizing what she had let slip.

"Come on, Jun," Len baited. "What did Anna plan?"

"Now, Len, I- I won't tell!"

"Come on, sister-"

"Stop it, Len!" Pilica said, finding her voice again.

"Pilica?"

She kissed his cheek, making him forget momentarily about Anna.

Jun took this time to escape the room, and her brother's wrath.

"How 'bout some time in the hot spring?" she whispered to him.

Len reddened considerably.

"Ew!" Trey shouted. "Could you at least wait 'till I leave?"

"Something wrong, Trey?" Tamora asked, catching Pilica's plan to aviod the subject.

"Do you not _see_ this?" he asked her, turning toward her and motioning toward his friend and his sister.

But Tamora cut him off by kissing him.

"Wait!" Len shouted, breaking Trey's and Tamora''s kiss. "I know what's going on here! You're trying to make us forget about Anna planning this whole thing!"

Trey gasped and looked at Tamora, who blushed and looked away.

"Is that so wrong, Lenny?" Pilica said, weaving a hand through his hair and biting his ear.

Len shivered.

"EW!" Trey shouted and jumped up, running away from the room as fast as he could.

"Trey! Wait!" Tamora yelled, going after him.

Tamora found the boy in the front hall, eyes tightly closed and his hands cradling his head. He was desperately trying to forget that mental image, but he felt as though it would cling to him for all of eternity.

"Come on, Trey!" Tamora said, finally catching up with him. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"Get it out of my head!" he said sternly.

Both were interrupted by sudden giggling. They looked up, in time to see something blurry running across the hall to the bedrooms.

"...Was that Anna?" Trey asked.

Their suspicions were confirmed when Yoh came out of the same room they had just seen Anna come out of, dressed only in boxers. He ran across the hall and banged on the door that Anna had entered.

"Shoot!" he yelled, and then made his way toward the front hall.

Trey and Tamora watched him come, confused looks on their faces.

"Jun!" he shouted.

The girl came out of the dining room where she had hidden to escape Len. "What is it, Yoh?"

"I need the spare key to Anna's bedroom," he ordered.

This was followed by silence from everyone.

And then Yoh realised how very wrong that sounded.

"...I mean I-... Nevermind! Do you have it?"

"I don't think I can, Yoh. It's against policy-"

"Then why did you give Anna the spare to mine?"

Trey and Tamora turned sharply to Jun, staring at the odd scene.

"Well I-... She's Anna!"

This seemed to be a reasonable explanation for all of them.

"Please!" he whined, pouting.

"Ah! Not the pout!" she yelled, shielding her eyes. "Fine! Here!" she went behind the front desk and tossed Yoh a key.

"Ah!" he said, catching it. "You're a life saver, Jun!"

He darted back down the hall, knocking on Anna's door one more time before he hastily slipped the key into the lock and barged in.

Those in the hall next heard a strangled scream, at least until the door closed. Then they were returned to awkward silence.

"What just happened here?" Tamora asked, not expecting anyone to have a good answer.

The silence that followed confirmed her theory.

"So..." Trey said to Jun, who still happened to be staring at the place Yoh was previously standing. "Do you have spare keys to _all_ the rooms back there?"

Tamora hit him sharply on the head.

"What?" he asked. "Just for reference!" he defended.

Tamora responded by tugging his ear and taking him into the living room.

* * *

"Yoh!" Anna screamed after the door had closed, and Yoh had removed his hand from her mouth. "What are you doing in here?"

"You took my nightshirt!" he insister, making up his excuse.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with that earlier," she said, turning away and walking to her suitcase.

"Not to mention I still have some of your stuff in my room,"

"And just what good does that do me if you don't bring it with you?" Anna said, annoyed.

"Aw, Anna!" Yoh whined, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Yoh," she said dangerously.

"Anna," he replied, hissing her neck from the back.

"Y-Y-Yoh," she tried to say sternly again, but failing.

"Your not allowed to run out on me, Anna," he said, in between kisses.

"Yoh, I told you _not. now._"

"And why not?" he said, still not giving up his relentless kissing.

"It's already Ten and-"

"You tried that one earlier and it didn't work,"

_'Dang,_' she thought. "Everyone's up, Yoh. They'll suspect something,"

"They already do, you could tell by the looks on their faces when we came into your room," he said, moving to kiss her neck from the front.

Anna tried hard to maintain a moan rising in her throat.

"You're running out of excuses, Anna," Yoh reminded her, pushing her downward onto the matress and climbing on top of her, his pursuit still going strong.

"Yoh," she gasped, her arms unwillingly snaking around his neck and combing through his hair, pulling him closer. She felt herself begin to get hotter. '_Dang you, Asakura,_'

Yoh smiled onto her skin, feeling her temperature rise. He snuck a hand under the pillow of her bed, feeling around. Finding what he was looking for, he slipped the piece of metal into his boxer short's pocket.

"Well, Anna," he said, breaking off. "It's been fun,"

"Huh?" Anna asked, flushed in the face and looking dumbfounded.

Yoh didn't reply. Instead he headed for the door.

"Yoh!" Anna said, dangerously, sitting up. Now normally, Yoh wouldn't mess with her when she had this tone of voice, but, this opportunity was too good to pass up.

He shut the door in her face.

"Yoh Asakura!" she yelled through the door, opening it roughly.

But Yoh had already crossed the hall and entered his room.

Anna huffed and returned to her own room. She dashed to the bed, feeling under the pillow.

"What?" she asked, not feeling the thing she'd specifically put there.

She returned to the hall and banged on his door, still in his nightshirt.

"Yoh!" she yelled angrily.

Inside his room, Yoh fingered the spare key to his room that was making Anna so mad.

Tonight, it would be _he_ who would be visiting _her_.

* * *

TBC!

* * *

I still don't know whether to end it next chappie, or whether to continue.

REVIEW

AND TELL ME: NEXT DAY... OR LAST DAY!

animebookworm44


	6. Day Four

And now...

THE NEXT CHAPTER OF BUSY VACATION

...which will hopefully not be the last!

**Disclaimer:** Standard

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE!

Onto the fic!

* * *

"I can't believe I just heard that..." Trey said, staring. 

Beside him, Tamora silently agreed. They didn't really know what they had just witnessed, but both wished to remain in the dark about this particular happening.

**Day Four**

_Tamora and Trey were innocently watching TV earlier that morning when Anna came in to watch her soap opera. Having gotten completely used to this by now, they got up and left the room, just as Yoh was entering._

_Now if that didn't spell trouble, nothing would._

_Having decided to retire to the quiet dining room just around the corner, both were completely baffled when they heard strange sounds eminating from the hall._

_Upon investigation, they found the source of the sounds was the living room._

_And their minds took off._

_"Yoh, do that again,"_

_"How 'bout this?"_

_"Yoh! Where did you learn that!"_

_A groan._

_A giggle._

_A thump._

_More giggles._

_Outside the room, Tamora and Trey paled._

_---_

"They did get me thinking, though,"

"Huh?" Tamora said, getting into the new hot tub beside the Ainu.

"I mean, how fast did they get there? Pretty darn fast!"

"And what does that matter to you?" Tamora said, her face getting red.

"I just mean, one day Anna acts like she doesn't love him, the next we see her coming out of his bedroom dressed in his nightshirt!"

"What happens between Master Yoh and Miss Anna isn't any of our buisness, Trey," Tamora reminded him. "After all, they have been fiancee's for eight years and have gotten to know each other more than they ever let on, and-" Tamora was working herself into a heat describing all the ways that this was coming for Yoh and Anna.

"Whoa, Tammy!" Trey stopped her. "I didn't mean anything by it! I mean, we always knew Anna loved Yoh, she just never showed it. And then all of a sudden she's all over him!"

"I can tell Miss Anna has waited a long time for this," Tamora said.

"Yeah, well Anna was one thing I never could figure out,"

"Why all this interest all of a sudden?" Tamora questioned him.

"Well, now that I've got a girlfriend-" he said, putting an arm around her, "It's a lot more interesting to me what couples do in their spare time,"

"Trey!" she shouted at him. "You're not thinking anything dirty now, are you!"

"What? Of course not!" Trey said, reddening slightly.

"You were too!" Tamora fired back, knowing he was lying.

"So what if I was thinking about you in-" Trey cut himself off.

"Me in- what?" Tamora asked slyly.

"Nothing!" Trey stated.

"Nothing!" Tamora shrieked.

"Whaa! No! I meant-!" Trey tried to redeem himself, but it was too late.

"Trey Racer you hentai!" Tamora squealed loud enough for anyone who was listening to hear.

* * *

"What did he do now?" Pilica asked, slapping her forehead after Tamora's sudden outburst. 

"Probably something stupid again. Like... starting a sentence and deciding not to finish it, making Tamora ask what he was going to say, to which he replies, 'Nothing' to cover it up, and makes it seem like he was thinking very bad thoughts, indeed," Len supplied.

"...You're probably right, Len," Pilica agreed.

The two were now in the vacant living room, after witnessing Anna and Yoh mutually heading towards the bedrooms, filling their heads with some ideas.

"Anything on?" Len asked Pilica, who had the remote.

"Just Anna's soaps," Pilica replied.

"Yoh must have promised her something really good if she'd leave just when they were coming on," Len said.

"Uh-huh," Pilica agreed.

Not really wanting to think furthur on the subject, they turned their attentions back to the TV.

"Er- do you really want to watch this?" Pilica asked the boy, after witnessing the current make-out session on the TV screen.

"Not really," he replied.

Pilica cursored up.

At which point they found another make-out session.

Both gulped.

"Jeez!" Pilica said. "Is there anything on besides _this_ today?"

She pressed the channel up, again.

Where they found much more than a make-out session.

Hurriedly turning the TV off, Pilica dropped the remote as if it carried some vile virus.

"So _that's_ where Anna learns that stuff," Len mumbled under his breath.

"That was kinda scary," Piloica said awkwardly. "Anna _watches_ that stuff?"

"Apparently so," Len said. "And she probably puts it to good use, which is possibly why Yoh won't even spend time with us this vacation. It's all Anna, Anna, Anna!"

"Hmmm, maybe I should give Anna some more credit," Pilica whispered to herself.

"Maybe it's a sign," Len said.

"Whaa!" Pilica face-faulted.

"Maybe... it means that we're the only ones not doing 'it'," Len supplied.

"My brother and Tamora-" she cut off as Len lifted the curtain, revealing a view of the hotspring... and the new hot tub.

* * *

"Tammy! That wasn't what I meant!" Trey shouted in defense at the girl who was now out of the hot tub. 

"Oh really! Then what did you mean?" she fired back.

"I meant..." he said, getting out of the spring, "ARG!" Trey shouted in frustration, not able to come up with a good excuse.

"There! You _are_ a per-" he cut her off by kissing her.

"Come on, Tammy," he said after he cut off, their closeness sparking heat. "You know I wouldn't think like that,"

Tamora eyed him warily, not exactly sure that he _wouldn't_ think those things.

"Tammy! Do you doubt me?" he asked, playing the trust card.

"...No," she replied.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes,"

"Did you, or did you not, want me as a boyfriend?"

"I did,"

"Then why is it so difficult to accept that I don't think that way about other women?"

"It isn't... wait- _other_ women?" she turned on him.

"Uh- No! Just women in general!" Trey tried to redeem himself from the slip-up.

"So you mean to say that you can think whatever you want about _me_, but you won't about other women?"

"Uh-"

"And that counts thinking about me in nothing?"

"Erm-"

"Even though I would expect better from you, Trey Racer?"

"Tammy!" Trey whined. "I- well, you see-"

She kissed him.

Trey, totally taken off-guard, stood there frozen.

"It's kinda flattering, y'know?" she giggled.

"...Huh?"

"That I'd be the only person that you think about...naked,"

It was the first time that that word had really come up in the conversation. Sure, they had alluded to it, but it was the first time that it was spoken.

And Trey's mind took off. Although, in truth he hadn't been thinking about her in nothing before, he sure as heck was now! As his eyes traced her body, his mind couldn't help picturing what she looked like under the bathing suit.

Her arms snaked around his neck. "How do I look?" she asked sneakily.

"Beautiful," he murmured just loud enough for her to hear.

"Thank you," she acknowledged his complement, and then she kissed him again.

The kiss ended after a few long and passionate moments. The whole time Trey couldn't help but picture her without clothes.

But that's just what it was. Picturing.

After they broke off, Trey started, "Y'know though... picturing isn't the same as seeing,"

"Huh?" Tamora blushed.

He smiled at her as he moved her to the hot tub again.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Pilica shouted, her eyes glued to the window. "Is he taking off her bathing suit?" she hissed to Len, who was watching beside her. 

"Well, I guess he'll lose his virginity before me after all," Len muttered, letting the curtain fall back into place.

"They can't do that! They've only been a couple for... two days!"

"But they've known each other for longer," Len countered, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, but it's nowhere near as long as Yoh has known Anna! And they just lost their virginity together this week!"

"Diff'rent strokes, for diff'rent folks," Len repeated the line.

"Why are you defending him!" Pilica said, exasperated. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Actually, I could go either with the girlfriend, or with the man's pride. So technically, I don't have to be on your side, and I could applaud the baka for his exploits,"

Pilica grabbed his ear.

"Ow- ow- ow- okay! I'm on your side! How dare they do that! They should be ashamed!" Len shouted.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hehehe! How'd you like it? Only two more chapters left! LenxPilica in the next one! 

**REVIEW!**

AND THANKS FOR REVIEWING IF YOU DID!

YOUR OPINION MATTERS!

...you should know! I only continued this fic because people asked me to!

I'm sorry for the rather late update! CHECK OUT MY AUTHOR PAGE FOR AN IDEA ON A NEW STORY!

REVIEW AND tell me what you think!

animebookworm44!


	7. Day Five

How about another chapter of Busy Vacation! Not a lot of LenxPilica, actually. It rather surprised me. But when I started to write, it took me in a totally different direction than what I had planned.

There's only a few chapters to go, so...

REVIEW!

**Disclaimer:** Standard

Onto the fic...

* * *

The next morning, breakfast was awfully silent.

Everyone cast glances around the table at respective people.

The silence was broken only with the clattering of plates and cups, and utensils.

**Day Five**

"Erm-" Len coughed, breaking the silence, and drawing sharp looks from everyone. He flinched a little at the sudden attention. "I was thinking..." he started, pausing momentarily as if wondering whether to say it or not. "Maybe we should do something today,"

"Like what?" Pilica asked, joining the silence-breaking.

"Maybe we should do stuff with the same gender today," he said, staring at his plate.

"Whaa!" half of the table shouted.

"Dumbells!" Anna shouted afterward. "He means that maybe the girls should go shopping or something and they boys could go... golf!"

"Ooooh," they quieted.

Then Trey spoke up.

"I don't know how to play golf..."

"Too bad!" Anna shouted back.

"I just mean that some of us have been spending a lot of time with certain others of us, and I think that maybe these certain people should spend some time apart, or with other friends, on this vacation. After all, there is really only one day left, and then you will have to go home," Len justified.

And they had to admit, it made sense.

* * *

"Erm- what's this?" Trey asked, lifting up his club. As the hot spring had a golf course, Len had challenged the boys. And Trey being Trey, he didn't back down from Len's challenge.

And Yoh... was just there because Anna was going shopping. And he didn't like going shopping with her. Honestly, the piles and piles of boxes and bags still haunted him.

"It's called a golf club. This one is a putter. You use it for relatively short-distances,"

"Alright. So all I have to do is hit the ball with the- club- and into the hole, and I win?"

Len smacked himself on the forehead. "You don't _win_, Trey. Once we've been to all eighteen holes, then we tally how many swings it took us to get the ball in the hole for each turn. Then the person with the lowest number wins,"

"...Oh, is that all?"

"...Yes, that's all,"

"Okay then, Len! Be prepared to be defeated!"

"I should warn you, I'm very good at this game," Len replied.

"Mini-golf, Len? I never would have pinned that hobby on you," Yoh spoke for the first time.

"What's that giant clown's-head for?"

* * *

"Now, who to pick..." Anna mused as she got out of the limo. The cheauffer had driven them to the nearest mall. And of course, it was big, and they would certainly need a pack mule.

"Ooh! How about him! He looks strong," Pilica said, pointing.

"Pilica!" Tamora urged. "It's impolite to point. Plus, Len would kill you for picking _him_,"

"He wouldn't kill me, he loves me too much!"

"Well, well, well. Look what the limo dragged in," an unexpected voice sounded from behind them.

Anna's lip twitched, almost smiling. Pack mule, coming right up.

"You're still alive, Hao?" she said casually, turning to face him.

"Is that really any way to treat me, your future brother-in-law?"

"After the Shaman tournament, yes," she replied.

Hao scoffed, she had him there. What was it about her that gave her this authority over absolutely _everyone_?

"Is there something you wanted, Hao? Usually you wouldn't talk to anyone unless you needed something from them,"

"What? I can't pop in on my brother's fiancee unannounced?"

"Actually, Hao, it is a very odd thing to do. Especially since Yoh isn't with me, and brothers, not their fiancees, are usually the people one would wish to see,"

Dangit. She had him there too. "Isn't it possible that I just happened to be here when you arrived?"

"No, not really. What with this being China and you either being used to Japan or America. I would doubt that you'd decide to come and stay here, especially since it's so close to the Tao estate,"

The fustration was visible on Hao's face now, and Tamora, Pilica and Jun were having fun watching the show.

"How about this," Anna said, sounding like she was bargaining. "You come and be our pack mule on this trip to the mall, and there will be no more questions about why you're here,"

Hao didn't like the tone she was using. It sounded more like he should prefer the questions rather than being the mule, but she had him backed into a corner. There was no other option, besides disappearing, but Anna would kill him the next time she saw him if he tried that. And he didn't want to miss his littel brother's wedding, or the birth of their children, or any of that kind of stuff...

... Pack Mule it is.

"Alright, Anna. I'll be your pack mule,"

* * *

A trickle of sweat poured down his forehead. His eyes nervously glanced from the ball to the windmill, the beating of his heart in time with the blocking and opening of the hole that led through the obstacle. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes...

... and swung.

Trey watched it in slow motion as the ball neared the windmill... and bounced back.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" the duo next to him shouted.

"Trey! I can't believe it! You missed AGAIN!" Len taunted through his laughing.

"So what does this make?" Yoh asked Len, keeling over.

"Thirteen," he replied, falling to his knees. "And just on this hole. That doesn't count the twenty-seven he used on the last hole, or the ten he took on the first hole!"

"No offense, Trey, but I think you're losing," Yoh said.

"Yeah well, it's my first time trying this so-"

"Your first time and you were already betting I, master of mini-golf, would be defeated?"

"Need I point out, Len-" Trey said, pointing a finger up toward the sky and mimicing a "factual" pose. "-That Yoh is five points ahead of you,"

"Huh?" Len said, taking out the score card and quickly adding the numbers in his head. "What! How can that be!"

"Don't take it personally, old buddy, after all, you still have fifteen holes to go!" Trey said, patting him on the back as Len glared daggers at the scorecard.

"If we ever get there," Yoh mumbled.

"HEY!" Trey turned on him. Yoh sniggered. "Fine," he pouted. "If you're so inconsiderate and don't want me here, I'll just go back to my Tammy,"

"NO!" Len shouted, earning strange looks from both Yoh and Trey. "...Look, we promised that today, we'd do something fun, just the three of us, without girls. Right? There must be something fun that we can do without them!"

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"No more boxes... Please, no more boxes," a very tired, and very unhappy Hao Asakura.

Anna smirked as he dropped the many, many boxes he'd been holding into the front hall of the onsen, and crashed to the floor. "Come on, Hao. Not even someone like you can handle us shopping? I'm ashamed to call you brother-in-law,"

"Well maybe I don't want to be your brother-in-law anymore, if it means more boxes," he spoke mostly to the hard floor upon which he lay.

"Well, Anna," Pilica spoke up. "I think I've spent enough time away from my Len, where do you think the boys are?"

"Good question, Pilica... Hao! Find them!"

"Noooo, Annnnaaa!" Hao moaned.

"GO!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" he said, running past them and out the back door.

It didn't take him long to find them. The Tao estate was some good property and, if Hao knew his brother, he'd be lazing around watching the now multi-colored sky. Therefore, it was only natural that when Hao found the first cliff, that the boys would be laying there.

"This is the life, huh guys?" Yoh said, staring up at a cloud.

"I quite agree," Len said, "Who knew not working or training could be this much... fun,"

"There's only one thing that could make this better," Trey said.

"It wouldn't happen to be me, would it?" Hao said, startling Len and Trey. Yoh, however, looked like he knew Hao would be there, and greeted him casually.

"Hello, otouto," he said, his eyes not breaking contact with the sky.

"Aniki," Hao acknowledged, laying beside them so they were all in a row.

"When did you get here!" Trey insisted.

"And why are you on my estate!" Len demanded.

"C'mon, guys. Couldn't you sense him? He's kind of a hard person to miss. Especially in the peace and quiet we were just laying in. So, Hao, girls got you working?"

"I never want to see another box in my life. You forgot to warn me that when Anna gets in a mall, I don't want to be there,"

"Sorry, brother. But they did need a pack mule," he said, tossing his lopsided grin at his older brother.

Hao looked questioningly at him, wondering why he knew this.

"I'm not the Shaman King for nothing, Hao," Yoh said, returning his gaze to the sky.

"Ah... sometimes I forget," Hao said, watching the sky too.

"So what are you here for?" Len asked, seeming to have gotten used to Hao's presence.

"Actually, the girls wanted me to find you, but I much prefer doing this," he replied.

"Yeah,"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah,"

A pause.

"...Aw, who am I kidding? Tamora!" Trey shouted, starting to run at break-neck speed back toward the onsen.

"Pilica," Len whispered, getting up and following Trey at a slower pace.

Hao and Yoh looked at each other and got up simultaneously.

Hao started heading back toward the hot spring, but when Yoh didn't follow, he turned back. "You coming?" he questioned.

"Nah," Yoh said, sitting down and leaning on the trunk of a nearby tree.

As he didn't supply a reason, Hao just turned, not questioning why.

Yoh returned his gaze to the beautiful sunset as his favorite person sat down next to him.

"For a minute there, I thought they wouldn't leave," Anna said, leaning on Yoh's chest as he put his arm around her.

"Honestly, I don't know why they didn't sense you. Maybe their shamanic powers aren't what they used to be," Yoh joked.

"Hm, maybe," Anna smiled, looking out into the darkening sky. "It's pretty here,"

"Sure is," he replied to her comment. "And this is a perfect spot to watch the beauty of it all,"

"Mmm," Anna agreed, snuggling closer to him as a chilled wind passed by. Yoh smiled down at her.

"Cold?" he asked.

"No," Anna replied.

"Anna, you were shivering,"

"No I wasn't,"

"You have goosebumps on your arms,"

"Stupipd short sleeves," she cursed, drawing a laugh from Yoh. "That's funny, is it?" she asked.

"Actually, yeah," Yoh replied.

"Yoh Asakura!" she said, sounding apalled.

"Come on, Anna!" Yoh laughed. He leaned down, capturing her lips and caressing them with his as he had learned she loved.

"Mmm," she moaned into his mouth, clutching his unbuttoned shirt and pulling him toward her. Yoh smiled upon her lips, taking the shirt off. Breaking the kiss, he placed it around her shoulders and pulled it tight.

"Still cold?" he whispered.

"Hmmm...yes. Have any other clothes you could take off for me?" she asked seductively.

"Ah," Yoh responded, catching her drift. "Plenty. But we'd have to go someplace more comfortable, I do require payment for my charitable distributions. Perhaps you could take some clothes off for me too?"

"I think that could be arranged," she said, hands running up and down his bare chest as she came in for another kiss, one more passionate than the last. She parted his lips easily and protruded into his mouth, drawing a pleasurable moan from him. "Hehe," she giggled, breaking off the steamy kiss and making Yoh whimper. "Follow me," she taunted, standing up and running back toward the hot spring.

* * *

**TBConcluded.

* * *

**

LAST CHAPTER NEXT! OH NO! WHAT WILL I DO?

Thanks for all the great reviews guys! I'm glad to see some still like this fic after making you wait... umm how long was it... for the next chapter! Hope this satisfies you!

**Next Chapter:** Departure and Homecoming

P.S. I promise to update more quickly this time. After all, I have no other fics to work on!

animebookworm44!


	8. Home

Here it is! The last chapter to BUSY VACATION!

So sad. Fortunately, I do have an idea in mind for another fic, so be sure to check out the SNEAK PEEK at the end. Granted, the story may not come up for a little while. It's hard to write two chapter stories at once, and I have another CC fic coming up!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King

Here we go!

* * *

"This is it! We only have twenty-four hours left! This is the last day AHHH!" Pilica shouted.

"Pilica!" her brother shouted at her, coming out of his room and meeting the female Ainu in the hall. "SHUT UP!"

"You should be sad too, brother!" PIlica countered. "After all, Tamora has to go back to Osorezan after today,"

"Actually, we have to leave tonight," Tamora said, coming out of her room. "So..."

"THAT'S LESS THAN TWENTY-FOUR HOURS!" Pilica finished his thought for him.

**Home**

"What's all the racket?" Yoh asked, coming out of his room in boxers. Yes, even Yoh, who could usually sleep through anything, awakened at Pilica's outburst.

"Alright! Who's yelling!" Hao said, coming out of the room he occupied last night, which happened to be Anna's.

"We only have until... 6 o'clock to stay here! LENNY!" she shouted, banging on the door to Len's room.

"What's the matter, woman!" he shouted, opening the door to PIlica, who flung herself into his arms.

"This is the last day!"

"Erm- not to be the bearer of bad news," Anna said, coming out of Yoh's room and drawing suspicious glances from everyone, as she was dressed in a male nightshirt. "But technically, it's the last couple of hours. It's noon,"

"NOON!" PIlica sobbed "SIX HOURS!"

"Good god, woman! Keep your pants on!" Len shouted at her. Then, realising what he'd said, blushed as bright as a tomato.

"Good morning!" Jun happily sang, entering the hallway to their rooms.

"How can it be! When I will be parted from my Len in mere hours!" Pilica said, dramatising it.

"I'm sure you'll find some way to get over it," Jun replied, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"What are you planning-" Len hissed at his older sister, knowing her all too well.

"What on earth do you mean, Lenny?" she asked sweetly. Too sweetly. "Breakfast!" she chimed, leading the way to the dining room.

* * *

After breakfast, Pilica and Tamora offered to help Jun with dishes. The lunch would have to be prepared, too. Jun slyly sidled over to Pilica, who was washing dishes, and began washing too, while Tamora began cooking the luncheon.

"It's a shame," Jun said, drawing Pilica's attention.

"What?" Pilica asked, curious.

"My father has asked me to represent the Tao family on a trip to England," Jun said. "I'm going to have to postpone the grand opening of the onsen, since I can't run it,"

"What!" Pilica asked, astounded.

"It's true. And I can't tell him I can't go, because he doesn't know about the onsen! And that would mean having to tell him! And I couldn't do that,"

"Oh," Pilica commented.

"And it would have been so nice too. I was going to ask Len if he'd like to stay and help run things, but seeing as I can't even be here, what's the use of Len being here. You know, all of the rooms were booked for the opening!"

"No!" Pilica said, dropping her plate into the sink. "You can't just postpone the grand opening then!"

"I'll have to," Jun said, hoping Pilica would fall for her bait.

Pilica was reduced to silence. Then something seemed to dawn on her.

"No you won't!" she said triumphantly. "I'll stay, and help run the onsen with Len! It'll be fun. A win-win situation. Your father doesn't find out, and I'll get more time with Lenny!"

"Wow!" Jun said, obviously sarcastic. "I never would have thought of that! Thank you, Pilica!"

"It's no problem!" Pilica said, completely oblivious to the fact that Jun had planned that from the beginning. "Oh- someone will have to take care of my brother, though..."

Jun rolled her eyes at Pilica's slowness. She cleared her throat, and nodded her head toward Tamora.

Pilica got a mischievous glint in her eye. "Oh, Tammy!" she called.

"Yes?" Tamora answered, closing the oven door.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind looking after my brother for a bit," she said, trying to be sly.

"You mean- stay with- Trey?" Tamora asked.

"Yeah," Pilica answered. "He loves your cooking, and I have to- leave! On a trip! To England!" Pilica lied, copying Jun's fabrication.

"England?" Tamora asked. "That's an awfully long way away,"

"I know, and you see, he still needs taking care of. And I know he'd just love you to be there!"

Tamora seemed to get a glint in her eyes, too. "If you really need me," she said to Pilica.

"Oh thank you, Tamora!" Pilica said, hugging her friend around the neck and getting soap suds in her hair.

"No problem at all, Pilica!"

* * *

"Where are they?" Anna said, tapping her foot as she, Yoh, Hao, Len, and Trey all waited for the rest of them to come out. The quintet was standing in front of three limosines parked in the driveway, waiting to take them to the Tao's three private landing pads upon which were private jets to take them home.

Tamora, Jun. and Pilica had disappeared after lunch.

"Probably still packing," Len said. "But at this rate, we won't even be able to say a proper goodbye!"

"I don't have to wait around like this!" Hao said. "Goodbye, brother, sister-in-law. Until the wedding!" he said, popping out of thin air.

"Sorry!" Tamora shouted to them, ushering her suitcase along. "I had to pack so many more things than I thought I had!"

"That's alright, Tammy," Trey said, taking the suitcase from her and placing it in one limosine.

Yoh's and Anna's bags were already in one, and Trey's bags were in the last, waiting for Pilica's things.

When Jun and Pilica appeared, things were strangely backwards. Jun had her suitcase, full of things, and Pilica was creeying nothing. A fourth limosine arrived at the gate, and Jun put her things into it. The company was left staring at them.

"Er- what's going on?" Trey finally ventured.

"Sorry! I have to go!" Jun said. "Take care!" she said, kissing Len and Pilica on the cheek, and hurriedly getting into the limo.

"What! Wait! Sis!" Len called, but the limo was already out the drive. "Pilica! What's going on!"

"I'm staying," she put simply. "Len and I are going to run the onsen until Jun gets back.

"What?" Len asked in bewildered excitement.

"What!" Trey shouted in utter shock.

"Now go! Those plane's aren't going to wait forever!" she said, kissing her brother on the cheek and pulling down the trunk. She opened the limo door and ushered him into the car.

"But Pilica-" was all that was heard before the door was shut in his face and the limo took off.

"I'd best be off too," Tamora said. "Don't want to be too late. The pilot may not wait if he thinks Trey is the only one getting on that plane!" she quickly got in the limo and directed the driver to follow Trey's limo.

"Well isn't this just full of surprises?" Yoh asked, smiling at Anna. "At least we know we're not getting any surprises, huh?"

"Yeah," she said. "Take care, you two,"

"You too, guys," Pilica responded, hugging Anna.

Yoh pulled open the door and waited for Anna to get in, following suit after that.

Pilica kissed Len on the cheek as he put his arm around her waist. They waved goodbye to Yoh and Anna from the driveway.

* * *

**Epilogues**

"_I s'pose it'll be kinda lonely for me in the mountains all by myself,_" Trey thought on the car ride to the airport. "_And Len had better not touch my sister!... Aw, who am I kidding, she loves him! And she probably won't stand for Len_ not _to touch her! In some ways, Lenny, I think you're the one getting the short end of the stick,_"

His feelings changed though, when he saw another limosine pull up behind his while he was getting out.

He saw, to his surprise, Tamora getting out of that limosine.

"Tammy?" he asked.

She ran over and flung herself into his arms, kissing him. "What?" she asked. "You didn't think your sister would just let you stay by yourself, did you?"

Still looking bewildered, Tamora spelled it out for Trey.

"I'm coming with you. To the mountains!"

"Really!" Trey said, hugging her tighter. "Aw, Tammy. That's great!... For how long?"

"Until your sister get's back. But I have a feeling that won't be for a long time,"

"And how do you know that?"

"Just a feeling that I get from Jun. I think she actually planned this from the beginning, for Pilica and Len to run the onsen, to bring Yoh and Anna together, to have me stay with you,"

"Now that you mention it, Jun was acting rather odd,"

"Aw look at you, sounding all smart!" she said.

"Tamora!" he whined as the steps to the plane fell down. "After you, my lady!" he joked, bowing and gesturing to the steps.

"Why thank you," she said, climbing up into the plane as the drivers piled their luggage in a separate compartment. "C'mon Trey! They won't wait forever!"

"Coming, coming," he said as he climbed up after her.

* * *

Len and Pilica settled onto the couch in the living room area. Len debated turning on the TV, but hesitated and decided against it.

"I'm gonna live here," Pilica said, seeming not to have gotten over the initial shock herself, nevermind Len.

"It's ironic, don't you think?" Len asked.

"What?"

"That we're the ones who live here, and we're the only two who've stayed chaste the entire vacation!"

"You're right. That is ironic. It's almost like we were in a contest, to see who could stand to stay off of their partner for the longest,"

"We won, then," he said.

"Yeah. And we've been winning for a while now,"

"...So what have we been waiting for? It's not like we'd lose now..." Len said, speaking his thoughts (the ones meant to stay in his head) aloud. His eyes then went wide, but before he could say anything, Pilica spoke.

"...Len, are you suggesting something?" Pilica asked, sidling up to him until her thighs rubbed against his.

"N-n-n-no, P-p-p-pilica!" he stuttered, his cheeks going red. "O-of course n-n-not! Wh-y-y w-would I?"

"Because you secretly long for me in the shadows of the night!" Pilica said, striking a pose and making Len grow (if possible) redder. "Aw, look at you! You're so cute when you're flustered!" she said, pinching his cheek.

"Ouch," he grumbled at her pinch.

"Aw, did I give widdle- Wenny a boo boo?" Pilica asked in a baby voice. "Here, wet me kiss it,"

And she leaned forward to kiss the spot, deviating from her plan at the last second and biting his ear instead.

"P-p-pilica?" Len asked.

"Shhhh," she whispered to him, kissing his jaw. "This was what you were thinking about, right? We already won, so there's no shame in giving in now,"

"R-r-right," he agreed, his pants suddenly becoming very tight.

As they slid dowm the couch, Pilica giggled.

"I didn't think you'd be like this, Len," she said, stopping her onslaught for the moment. "The way your personality is strong and dominating, I thought you'd be more rough, but instead you're just sitting there while I kiss you,"

"So you'd like me to be rough, huh?" he asked. "I think I can manage that," he flipped them over, suddenly capturing Pilica's lips with his and forcing his tongue inside her mouth. Pilica gasped at his sudden hostility, but couldn't help but feel more satisfied.

"That better?" he asked as he tore himself off of her in order to roughly unbutton the shirt she was wearing.

She moaned in answer and groped for his shirt.

* * *

"Here we are, home sweet home!" Yoh greeted his own onsen, dropping his and Anna's bags in the hall. Anna came in behind him, yawning.

"I'm going to bed," she said, starting up the stairs. But she turned around when Yoh caught her hand and pulled her back down.

"Anna!" he said, pushing her up against the hall wall, and pressing up against her.

"Yoh, no, not tonight. I'm tired and- oh!" she said as she felt his lips on her neck.

"C'mon Anna, you know you want to. We did it how many times at Jun's and now you won't to it in the comfort of our own home? Plus, I'm anxious to see what I can get out of you, having been "sexually deprived" on vacation?"

"What?"

"You did say you'd save the real thing for home, or don't you remember?" he stopped kissing her neck.

"I remember, but then I let you do it later that night,"

"You can't tell me that was your best, Anna,"

"And what if it was?"

"It wasn't, I know it wasn't. You didn't want anyone to happen upon us at Jun's onsen but now we're all alone. We can do whatever we want to, Anna. You don't have to hold back anything anymore," he growled the last part, sending Anna into a dizzy of feeling. His hand passed between her inner thighs and over her sacred place.

She whimpered in submission.

Yoh smiled and took his hand away. Anna gasped at the loss of touch. She needed him, what was he doing?

"Come on, Anna," he said, starting for the stairs.

Anna's rage came out in one blow as she spun Yoh from behind and pushed him against the wall on the stairs, kissing him as passionately as ever.

"Good girl," he groaned, turning them around and pushing her up against the wall of the stairs, a few steps higher.

This continued until they'd finally gotten up all the stairs. Then Yoh dragged Anna along backwards, feeling his way along the walls. He kicked open the door to his room when they got there, pushing Anna up against another wall when they got in so that he could close the door with his foot again.

* * *

END!

* * *

AWWWW! IT'S OVER!

Review and tell me what you thought.

I really do appreciate the reviews! They brighten up my day!

P.S. I'm sorta banned from the computer right now, except on weekends, so don't expect much up for a little while, okay?

Ready for the Sneak Peek?

* * *

**SNEAK PEEK!

* * *

**

"You'll be leaving now, Anna. I've set it up with someone over in America. California to be exact, they'll see to you. You have one year to find your true soul mate,"

"How will I know him?"

"He will be... like you,"

* * *

"Anna!"

"Tammy! It's good to see you. I dodn't know you were living here!"

"Small world! So what brings you to Cali? Soul-mate search again?"

"You guessed it! Say, any good spirits around here?"

* * *

"This is Yoh,"

"Nice to meet you, Anna!"

"And this is Hao,"

"Enchanted,"

* * *

"What light through yonder window breaks? Tis the east, and Juliet is the sun!"

"GO YOH!"

"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet,"

"Miss Anna! You were born to play Juliet!"

* * *

"You can see spirits?"

"_You_ can see spirits!"

* * *

Hehehe! Hope that grips you! Don't worry, I'll add stuff in betwen the lines, but I don't want to give away too much!

animebookworm44


End file.
